


Cocaine, Dollar Bills

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Frank loved his job. It kept him in his own apartment, food for him and Sweet Pea, and he was okay.





	Cocaine, Dollar Bills

**Author's Note:**

> so this had been in my mind for awhile, and i decided to write this :D  
> (don't actually call that number. i pulled it out of my ass)

The first time Frank had ever gotten into the business of escorting, he had been eighteen. Frank had been recruited into it by one of his friends, and said friend had showed him the ropes, helped him make a profile, and get dates set up. Frank had gotten the hang of it by the first few dates, and eventually he started racking up clients because of his ratings. Frank wasn’t unattractive – he knew that – and he knew he would get _somewhere_. Frank was really good at his job. The clients had understood that he was young, and the usual escorts were young to mid twenties, and all the “young ones” (said one bitchy escort) had said that they look too much like babies in order to get clients. Frank proved that bitch wrong.

Frank knew that there were risks with being an escort. He had a manager to help him with all this nonsense, and help him balance his bills, and if he needed to see extra clients or if he was okay. Frank wasn’t irresponsible with his money; he paid his bills, fed Sweet Pea, and sometimes got tattoos. As he got older, things became more easier. He grew confidence, and still had Pete to manage his money. Pete soon became Frank’s best friend, and had even influenced Frank to stop being friends with Jamia because Jamia was pushing him towards drugs. Now, Pete didn’t know that Frank did it on the sidelines if customers asked him to. Usually, it was to “loosen” him up. And it was only weed, but occasionally, coke was involved, depending on the client. It was rare, though.

Frank loved his job. It kept him in his own apartment, food for him and Sweet Pea, and he was okay. His parents thought he had just scored an awesome job, and sometimes – depending on how much he had left – he helped his mom out because she was getting older and sicker. Frank’s father was struggling to make ends meet because his job kept letting people go, and cutting hours, and Frank didn’t know how his dad did it. So Frank tried to help out with the bills when he can.

Frank set his prices pretty well. He was a high-priced escort, but that’s because he respected himself to a certain degree. Frank has had to turn down clients who offer $200. That wasn’t enough. Depending on what the client wanted, Frank would usually set the starting price as 350 to 400, depending on the night and if he had dates already. The price would go up whenever the john would request something special; BDSM, dress-up/crossdressing, threesomes. He refused anything weird. He was not about to have some weird fucker smell his feet or piss on someone. _Fuck_ that. Frank would often be asked to do an all-night, and that was expensive so it was rare unless he went into the rich part of New York. Out of his three years of doing escorting, he had made six times that he had stayed all night. The price for that was anywhere in between 900 to 1,000.

So, yeah, Frank made good money. Sometimes the date would take him out, eat dinner, and then get down to business. The money was always up front. Frank refused for it to be “after” because he got fucked over one time, and never again will he ever do that again. The client promised 800 dollars, but of course, with Frank being young at the time, he agreed to wait after. After _never_ came.

Frank usually worked all night, and slept during the day besides when he had to feed his dog, and himself – which was honestly rare. He had lost a lot of weight when he had started, but that’s because he never had time to feed himself unless a client was offering to feed him _actual_ food. His main priories were always his job and his dog. Before Frank would leave, he would come to Pete’s office, see if he had any major clients, check the “dating” app (everyone knew it wasn’t a dating app) and he would go anywhere Pete said to go.

Which is exactly where he was heading now. Frank loved the clients that Pete had. Usually, it was regulars who paid really good, or some newbies that had stumbled upon Frank’s profile that Pete managed, weeding out any of the weirdos who continued to push the limits Frank had. One guy wanted to piss on Frank, and then have Frank piss on him. One guy tried asking if he could pretend that he was raping Frank, which was a definite no-go.

Frank walked over to Pete’s, not even knocking because he had a key, and went into his office. Pete smiled at Frank, which Frank returned the smile. That meant that Pete had something _really_ good. Something well paid for. Scowls meant he had something, it paid, but he wasn’t so sure on Frank’s decision. See, Pete never forced Frank to go anywhere – even if he needed the money – so it was _all_ up to Frank.

“What is it, fucker?” Frank laughed, plopping down on Pete’s red couch, crossing his arms as he laid on the weirdly comfortable couch. Frank raised an eyebrow when Pete picked up the paper that held all of Frank’s clients.

“Well, okay, before you get too excited and bust a nut, this client has some requests,” Pete said, shaking his head at Frank’s giggle. “He is married, so he would like to get a hotel. He doesn’t want his marriage ring even mentioned, and he does want an all-night because his wife thinks that he is on a business trip with a few co-workers.”

“Okay. What’s the price?”

“Again, don’t bust a – ”

“Pete, just _tell_ me.”

“1,500.”

“Wait… what? He’s… the fuck?” Frank scowled, sitting up to look at the notes, and the messages between him and the client. “This has got to be a joke, Pete. There’s no way someone would offer that much money to just fuck me.”

“Well, they also said that they are taking you out...”

“To where?”

“Didn’t really say, but, Frank, are you really about to turn this down?”

“No. If I did, I was fuckin’ stupid. I would have a lot left over after bills, right?”

“Yeah, it covers everything.”

“I know I was almost late on my – ”

“Frank, you’re fine. Everything is paid. Nothing is late, and honestly, this would probably pay some of next month’s too – if you let me take some out, I will put it towards next month.”

Frank nodded. “When does he want me to show up?”

“At 6. Frank, you know the rules, correct?”

“Yes, _mom_.” Frank rolled his eyes. “I’m not dumb.”

“I know. I just worry with these clients who are offering such a high price… I don’t want them to hurt you or renege on the price.”

“I know, Pete. I’m a big boy – I’ll be okay.”

“Also, please eat,” Pete begged, rubbing his temple because it seems like every time Frank comes in, he’s thinner and thinner. Pete hates that he works so many hours, having so little sleep, and not being able to eat like a normal human being. “You have a doctors appointment in like a week, dude. I can’t have them thinking that you’re anorexic or some shit like that, okay?”

“Okay. Fine. Fatten me up, Wentz.”

**

Pete had given him the address, and had ordered him an Uber to the customer’s hotel. The hotel was amazing, and it looked very fuckin’ expensive, too. Frank was almost certain that he was tainting the place up despite him showering and shaving. Frank wasn’t upper-class, but he wasn’t lower-class either. He guessed he was in the middle; not broke, but not rich either. The staff had given him weird looks as he walked up to the elevator and went up to his client’s room. There was a _fucking_ _doorbell_. Frank pressed the doorbell with shaky hands. It had been a long time since he was this fucking nervous. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous, but he was, and deep down, he knew everything was going to be okay, but at the same time –

The door slowly opened. Frank’s jaw almost dropped because this guy was hot as fuck. Frank hardly had any attractive clients come through, and those are the people who offered high amounts of money. They offered because they knew they weren’t attractive. A lot of them were old, fat, and balding men. Men that were desperate enough to higher someone so young, willing to sleep with them for over 700 dollars. Frank usually shrugged and went along with the date anyway.

“So, you’re Anthony?” the client asked. Frank never used his real name, only his middle name, and he kept it at that.

“It’s… Yeah,” Frank stumbled to say, mentally cursing himself; he was much better at this.

“Guess my name is Bob, huh? What’s your real name?”

“Frank,” Frank honestly told him, sighing in defeat. He couldn’t help that he found the customer so goddamn attractive. He looked mysterious, in Frank’s opinion. His black hair curled behind his ears, his eyes were a hazel color. They looked like he could suck someone in. Frank couldn’t understand why he let part of his guard down by telling him his real name. But he did.

Frank snapped out of his daze and asked, “What’s yours?”

“Gerard,” he said smoothly, smirking at the boy. “How old are you? Your profile says 21. Is that correct?”

“Yeah, I’m 21.” Frank nodded, getting out his ID, but covered his address with his finger, only showing him his name and birth date.

“Born October 31st? You’re a Scorpio, then? – is that why you have a scorpion on your neck?”

“Yes. I got it and another one when I turned 19, and decided to do it.” Frank blushed, scratching the back of his neck as he started to become nervous with this older man. Frank tilted his head to the side, trying to determine his age. Gerard had to be around his older thirties. It wasn’t Frank’s first time with anyone older than him – it was actually a common occurrence that he slept with someone much older than him.

“I hear Scorpios are good in bed,” Gerard said, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Frank. “You also seem nervous. Sit down, it’s okay… I don’t bite unless you _want_ me to.”

Frank giggled. “Thanks. But, um, how… how would you like t – to do this? I know a lot of clients have different rules, things they like and don’t like. Um, or… or things they want me to do to myself or them. What would you like me to do, sir?”

“You’re awfully pretty, you know that?”

“Thank you.”

**

Right after receiving the money, Gerard had Frank on his back, on his hands and knees, and was just thrusting into him as hard as he could. Gerard had asked if Frank could call him daddy, and just be a “good little boy”. It wasn’t Frank’s first time calling someone daddy, so it came naturally – and if he had to be honest, he actually liked calling men daddy – and it wasn’t too embarrassing to say it. Frank was actually really turned on, which hardly ever happened unless he had the client stroke him. Usually those clients felt bad for not giving him something, and returned the favor, but it was rare. Frank didn’t mind, but it was usually just handjobs because he refused to have anyone’s potentially mouth herpes on his dick. Frank was really careful _and_ serious when it came to safe sex.

A lot of sugar babies tended to fall for men saying they forgot to grab a condom, and didn’t have one for themselves, or something like that. Some clients even faked their medical bill just so the sugar baby would sleep with them, or even offer extra money. But in the end, the sugar baby ends up with STDs, which ruin their career despite getting it treated. Frank had never fell for someone who said they didn’t have a condom. Frank always had condom and lube on him – he always bought the good and expensive kind, and never used expired ones or bought them from a gas station – and refused any client who didn’t want to use a condom despite being offered extra money. Hell, he even used condoms for blowjobs.

“God, you’re so fucking tight – I’m going to fucking come,” Gerard moaned, grabbing onto Frank’s hips really hard (Frank told him it was okay) and kept hitting Frank’s prostate with every thrust. It didn’t take long until Gerard pulled out, flipped Frank over, and shoved himself back in. It took only a few more thrusts until he was coming hard into the condom, and then pulling out. He tossed the condom before coming back to Frank to finish him off with a handjob – after Frank told him that’s all he could do – and Frank had to admit that the handjob felt amazing.

After everything was cleaned up, Frank got dressed in his boxers and looked at the man. “So, you’re wanting me to stay overnight?” Frank asked.

“If that’s alright with you,” Gerard said, reaching into the mini-fridge for a few drinks. “Would you like any? There’s whiskey, water, and soda. Go ahead and choose.”

Frank reached for the water. “I mean, you already paid me, so I don’t see why not.” Frank shrugged, opening the bottle of water. “I have to get a shower, though.”

“Okay. Go ahead. I’ll wait until you’re done.”

**

Frank had snuggled against Gerard’s warm body, and sighed. Sometimes it was hard to sleep at night because it was rare to sleep at night anymore, but this time he felt his eyes slip shut and he fell into a deep sleep. It wasn’t until morning when he was startled awake, and he looked around to see Gerard still sleeping. Frank looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read 7:36 A.M, and Frank sighed, slipping on his clothes from the night before. He wrote Gerard a note.

‘ _Thanks again for last night and the generous amount of money._

_If you would like to do this again, you can text me at (201)-354-6891_

_\- Frank’_

The phone number was his number from a texting app, and he new better than to give out his real number. Shit, only some of his family knew the number and Pete did. He didn’t have any friends besides Pete, so no one needed to really know his number. Plus, if he gave out his real phone number, then someone could track him down, and Frank still didn’t know if it was legal or not in the state of New Jersey. Frank guessed he should have looked more into it before beginning, but he was too far in to care.

**

It had been over a week or so before a random number had texted him. At first Frank was confused, until it hit him. It was Gerard. For some reason, Frank’s heart leaped and he answered the text immediately. He mentally smacked himself for texting too fast, made it seem like he was desperate to receive a text from a _client_. A john. Frank sighed and answered the text.

_**(201)-785-9265 (sent at 2:30pm):** _

_**Sorry, I hadn’t texted. Would you like to meet up?** _

Frank quickly changed the name to Gerard in the contacts.

_**Frank (sent at 2:32pm):** _

_Sure. When?_

_**Gerard (sent at 2:35 pm):** _

_**In 30 minutes. I am staying at the same hotel. Do you need a ride?** _

_**Frank (sent at 2:36 pm):** _

_Yes._

_**Gerard (sent at 2:37pm):** _

_**Your Uber will be there in 25 minutes. Be ready, Frankie.** _

**

Frank walked into the same hotel, but Gerard was staying in a different room. However, the room looked the same, and for some reason it gave him some type of comfort. Frank sighed, and walked in. Gerard was in a black suit. It turned Frank on to no end, and he felt himself twitch in his pants. Frank bit his lip as he looked the older man up and down, and felt himself blush because of the hard gaze that he was giving Frank. There was an all-knowing smirk on his face that made Frank’s knees weak.

“I _really_ want to kiss you,” Gerard said, but remained away from Frank to respect his answer. Frank never kissed any clients. Ever. Even during the beginning, he would often push them away when they wanted mouth to mouth contact. “But, I know I can’t.”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and led him to the bed, pushing him down onto his back, brushing Frank’s hair out of his face. Frank didn’t allow clients to kiss him anywhere, but for some reason, Gerard was different. So when Gerard started to kiss and suck on his neck, Frank let him. Frank let him take off his shirt, baring his naked chest. Gerard’s tongue trailed down to his nipples and began to suck on them, making Frank moan quietly. Frank hardly moaned, but with Gerard he seemed to be doing a lot of it. Clients had to work really hard to make him moan, but for Gerard, it seemed so easy. Gerard knew all the right spots to kiss and suck. Gerard was careful not to leave hickeys – he never did unless the partner wanted them – and was careful not to make Frank feel uncomfortable and to make sure he was following the rules.

“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank said, squirming underneath the older, stronger man. “Come _on_. Fuck me.”

Gerard ran his hands up to Frank’s wrists, pinning his wrists above his head to immobile him. Frank was a sucker for this, if he was honest. “Ah, ah… you know what to call me,” Gerard teased, his free hand was rubbing his nipples.

“Daddy,” Frank moaned.

**

Again, it was an all-nighter. However, the price was much higher when Frank counted the bills. It was almost 2,000 dollars. _Two grand_. What the _fuck_. Frank never earned that much in one night. Shit, it was hardly even night – mid-day, actually, and even then he would have been asleep if he didn’t have to deal with his father’s bullshit. Frank was extremely tired, and the sex made it even worse because it was exhausting. But he didn’t want to fall asleep.

It hit him. God, he was so stupid. He realized that the Uber Gerard requested got his address somehow. How? Frank never showed him his ID. Frank suddenly felt weird about being here and being in the same room. Was Gerard a cop? Who was this guy? Frank started coming up with ideas in his head, and he typically was right about this stuff, and when he wasn’t it was because he went to the extreme.

“Gerard?” Frank said, speaking in a soft voice as he watched the man pick up their clothes. Gerard handed Frank’s to him, and sat on the bed.

“Yeah?” Gerard asked, turning towards the younger man.

“How… how did you find my address?”

“Your wallet. When you fell asleep, I wanted to make sure you were actually old enough for me to sleep with you, and that your name was truly Frank.” Gerard had said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, and that Frank should have realized that. Sure, Frank was pretty oblivious, but never would he think that Gerard would go through his wallet. Now, he was starting to wonder if the man took anything out of his wallet. After their meeting, he gave Pete the money. So Pete would have told him if he was short of any cash.

“Oh,” was all Frank could say, scowling at the man. Frank looked at Gerard’s fingers, noticing that the silver band around his ring finger. It wasn’t Frank’s first time sleeping with married men, but for some reason he felt weird knowing that a man like Gerard was going behind his spouse’s back.

Gerard cleared his throat, getting Frank’s attention. “Sorry,” Frank said, shaking his head and laying down.

“It’s fine.”

**

“Pete,” Frank whined when he entered his manager’s office. Pete looked at Frank expectantly. “Gerard – the man I slept with twice now – gave me _two grand_. Do I still need to go out, or is everything fine right now?”

“Two grand?” Pete said, taken back by what Frank said, reaching for the money. Pete quickly counted it in his head and on the scale that he had in his office. “Jesus. The man’s loaded. Let me do the math for next month’s bills, okay? Give me a few days.”

“Okay, thank you.” Frank flopped down on Pete’s couch. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

**

  


_**Gerard (sent at 4:30pm):** _

_**I think we need to stop seeing each other.** _

Frank looked at the messaged, confused. It had been awhile since he heard from Gerard, and he had continued to escort to earn more money despite being alright for now. However, when he read the message, he felt hurt for some reason. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in awhile. He never associated his emotions towards his job.

_**Frank (sent at 4:31pm):** _

_???_

_**Gerard (sent at 4:32 pm):** _

_**Wife** _

**

It had been about a month since he had stopped seeing Gerard, and it didn’t bother him as much as it did when he first read the text. Frank moved on pretty quickly. He wasn’t making as much as he did when he saw Gerard, but it was enough to make him stable for now. For now, he was okay; he wasn’t struggling to stay afloat with bills. Hell, he even had left overs from what Gerard gave him. Frank secretly wondered how Gerard’s wife didn’t notice a grand to two grands missing, unless they were truly loaded. Frank also briefly if Gerard had any kids, and how old he truly was.

**

Pete had decided to take Frank out to dinner and to go shopping for new clothes as the ones now, don’t fit him and keep slipping off. Plus, Pete wanted to know how much Frank would eat, or simply deny the favor because he was “missing work”. They had gone into some name brand stores before settling in a place that was a pizza shop, and also an arcade. Frank smiled at the dimly lit room and the games that crowded the entire restaurant.

“Pete… I haven’t been here since I was a _kid_ ,” Frank pointed out, clearly happy with what Pete chose where they ate. “My dad used to take me here when I was like 8? I think – yeah, so when I turned eight, my dad threw this big party and invited some of my ‘friends’ from school. No one showed up. So, I ended up just having my grandpa, mom, dad, and aunt playing all these video games with me.”

“Hello, how can I help you guys today?” the waitress asked, her pen and pad was in her hand. “Can I get you started with drinks?”

“I’ll just have water,” Frank said, shrugging, waiting for Pete to answer.

“I’ll just take a Budlight,” Pete said, already getting his wallet and ID out for the waitress to see.

The waitress looked, wrote down what they wanted, and left. Pete smiled at Frank and said, “You know you didn’t just had to order water.”

“I know, but I don’t want pop or juice – or alcohol. You’re drinking at like 4pm,” Frank pointed out. “Also, I should be asleep because I have to work tonight.”

“Which is more of a reason to drink something sugary,” Pete also pointed out. “Also, you’re not staying out too late, are you?”

“At least until 3 or 4 am.” Frank thanked the waitress when she brought the drinks to their table. “So, I’ll not be staying out until 6. Sound good?”

“Why do you stay out so late?”

“Horny guys come from the bars, Pete. They’re drunk enough not to realize how much they’re giving out.”

“That’s prostitution,” Pete said.

“Okay. Well, so is escorting – technically.”

“The sex part, yeah, but not the dates.”

“But how many times is it mostly sex, than dates?”

“A lot – ”

Before Frank could respond, something caught his eye. A person. Frank squinted at the family across the room.

“Holy shit.”

“Frank, what?” Pete asked, looking back at the family, confused as to what Frank saw.

“That’s Gerard.”

**

Pete and Frank ordered their food and ate it pretty quickly as they tried to ignore Gerard and his family as best as they could. It was super awkward because he saw who Gerard was married too. And then he saw the little ones. There was a little girl who was hugged up against Gerard, holding on tight to his bicep, smiling and laughing. Frank felt guilty because Gerard’s wife probably knew about his affair, or wondered where the money had gone, resulting in an argument. Frank remembered how his parents would get…

Frank sighed, looking at Pete. “Why do I feel guilty?” he asked, “I haven’t felt this way in years.”

“It’s a human emotion, I guess. Don’t be. Just… let’s go play games, okay?” Pete said, offering Frank a smile that he didn’t return. Pete sighed, grabbing Frank’s hand as he led him to the arcades. Frank chuckled when they stopped.

“Really? This one?” Frank asked, referring to the game. It was a racing game, and Pete knew he could beat Frank with this game. Both men were really competitive. “Be prepared to _lose_ , asshole.”

**

Frank had actually lost – like Pete guessed. Frank grunted out an insult, walking away to go to the bathroom. Frank sighed, looking at himself in the mirror when he walked in. Frank assumed the bathroom was empty as there wasn’t any noise, or anyone in the urinals. He started rubbing his temples, and then checked his phone to see if he had any requests. Frank was tired, but he wanted to get more money before the holidays, and especially since it was getting colder. Frank hated the winter the most. He got so sick easily, and he didn’t want Pete to force him to be on bed-rest. It was awful and made money _really_ tight.

“Hey, stranger,” said a voice that Frank recognized. Frank jumped and turned around, scowling at the older man.

“Hey,” Frank said, giving him a glance, but then turning towards the sink to wash his hands as the bathroom was probably filled with tons of germs. “I saw you with your family.”

“Yeah, and I saw you with your – ”

Frank cut the older man off, raising his eyebrow. “Manager,” he finished for Gerard. “Pete is straighter than an arrow, and he only manages my money, dates, and details. He makes sure me and my dog are safe.”

“Oh. Cool. I didn’t know that… escorts, um, had managers.” Gerard looked uncomfortable as he ran his hand through his black hair, shaking his head as he looked at the smaller and younger man. “But… the reason we can’t see each other anymore is because my wife is suspicious of where the money is going. I tried telling her that it was towards meetings, new stuff like that – shit, even for Christmas for our daughter, but she didn’t believe me.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t either; two grand gone? Shit. That’s a lot of money.”

“Yeah, so… well, it was… nice to see you again.”

“You too, Gerard.”

**

Life went on, Frank guessed. Frank didn’t hear or see anything from Gerard – even around Jersey – so he just went on with life like before he met Gerard. Frank had to keep reminding himself that Gerard was just a client, nothing more. He wasn’t a friend. He wasn’t a boyfriend. He was a client. A _John_. Eventually, Frank believed it, and it no longer affected him; guilt didn’t consume him, and every waking moment he had. It wasn’t the first time Frank slept with someone who was married, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last because they usually gave out a lot more money than single men did, or men who were wanting a discreet relationship because their wife or significant other didn’t know. However, Frank came to realize that a lot of men wouldn’t give out what Gerard gave out.

Winter came. Frank knew he was going to struggle, and tried to stock up on the cold medicine, orange juice, and vitamin C to make sure he didn’t get sick. He made sure to dress warmer than what he did in the fall – he was honestly lucky he didn’t get sick then too – and decided to post only provocative photos online. Frank used to do camwork during the cold months, but they didn’t earn a lot like escorting did.

Frank walked into Pete’s office, looking at how tired and frustrated he looked. “What’s wrong?” Frank asked, throwing himself into his favorite red couch. “You don’t look too good…”

“Well, one thing is that your bills are paid off for the remainder of this month, but… next month will be kind of hard, and I don’t want you standing outside for too long. I don’t need you getting sick, Frank,” Pete said, sighing as he rubbed his temples, trying to manually do the math to make sure the computer was right – even though it was. “If you get sick, then you and Sweet Pea would be screwed.”

Frank sighed, running his hand through his hair. “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“I mean, I can cut down on groceries, and only get Sweet Pea’s food – ”

“Frank, you hardly have food for yourself. If you cut down anymore, then you would be starving yourself.”

“That’s not true.”

**

Before Frank got into the shower, he heard his phone chirp, notifying that he had a text message. Frank sighed, knowing it was probably Pete or his parents, and he looked at the messaged. Surprisingly, it wasn’t either. It was Gerard. It had been a long fuckin’ time since he had even seen a message from Gerard. He didn’t know whether to answer it or not.

Then came another message.

_**Gerard (sent at 6:45pm):** _

_**Hey Frankie…** _

_**Gerard (sent at 6:46pm):** _

_**Do you want to meet up still?** _

Frank groaned, mentally debating.

_**Frank (sent at 6:47pm):** _

_Ok. Same place?_

_**_

Before Frank was even inside the damn room, his clothes were taken off. Frank didn’t really think about the money because his mind was distracted by the pleasure that Gerard was giving to him. Frank didn’t know why he decided to this again – he felt guilty that he was sleeping with Gerard who had a beautiful family; a beautiful wife and daughter. But he needed the money. Frank should have felt guilty at that; for using a guy for money, but that part he didn’t feel guilt for. However, all that guilt was erased when he felt Gerard’s hand palming him through his pants.

Frank moaned when he felt Gerard’s lips on his neck, gently placing kisses on the tan skin. Frank dug his nails into Gerard’s clothed back, wanting to feel skin against skin, but not having the voice to ask for so. Gerard’s mouth just felt wonderful against Frank’s, and Frank was almost willing to ask if Gerard could kiss him. But he’s never done that with a client.

“Can I kiss you?” Gerard asked, clearly out of breath from kissing Frank’s neck. The palm of Gerard’s hand was still palming Frank through his jeans, making it hard to concentrate.

“Yeah,” Frank said, throwing all fucks out the window. “Only just this once.”

Their mouths met; the kiss was powerful and wet, but so passionate. Frank couldn’t get enough of all this pleasure, and he felt himself getting close to his climax even though they had just started all of this. Frank turned his head to the side, getting his breath back. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, leading him to the bed, pushing Gerard against the bed frame. Frank climbed on top of the older man, grinding their crotches together. Gerard moaned when their mouths met again.

“You’re such a good kisser,” Gerard said, running his strong hands through Frank’s hair, gripping it slightly, making the younger man moan. “Fuckin’ hot.”

Gerard flipped them over, getting his dominance back as he put Frank’s wrists above his head, forcing him to keep them there. Frank wiggled his hips, trying to get Gerard to strip his jeans off.

“Please,” Frank begged, wanting the denim off. Gerard got the message, letting go of his wrists, and removed Frank’s pants and underwear. Frank was stark naked, on display for Gerard’s eyes.

“You have such a gorgeous body…”

Gerard was kissing up and down Frank’s body, tracing every tattoo and mark on his body. Frank had bright, colored tattoos on his body. The ones on his hips turned Gerard on the most, making him hump the bed to relieve some kind of pressure. Gerard didn’t really know all of Frank’s limits, and at that exact moment he wanted to eat Frank out. Every time he looked at Frank, he wanted to go down on him – whether it was suck him off or eat him out. Whatever Frank would allow.

“Frankie?” Gerard asked, licking Frank’s navel.

“Yeah?” Frank asked, wanting to touch himself so badly, but also wondering what Gerard wanted.

“Can I eat you out? I want to taste you so bad…”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

**

Honestly, the sex was the best sex that he’s ever had. Frank had never let someone rim him – he always thought the idea seemed gross and weird – but when Gerard did it, all his insecure thoughts and protests went right out the window as he felt Gerard’s tongue lick up and down from his balls, tracing his hole. Frank had came so goddamn hard that it made him see fuckin’ stars. It felt amazing. Frank didn’t know what else to do besides just lay there, almost paralyzed with the pleasure. Of course, he returned the favor by having Gerard fuck him. Frank swore that Gerard’s dick was magic or some kind of shit like that, because it made Frank come yet _again_.

God, he was such a whore for Gerard.

Once everything was cleaned up – they even showed together – Frank sighed against the bed, but was startled when Gerard cursed loudly, getting off the bed. Frank looked confused when Gerard started patting down his pants that were on the floor. Finally, he turned around and started getting money out for Frank.

“Shit, I’m so sorry that I didn’t give this to you beforehand,” Gerard said, counting the bills again to make sure that they were all there. “Here – there’s like 2,000.”

“Can… can I ask a question?” Frank asked after grabbing the money and thanking him. “It’s rather personal. If not, that’s fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you still with your wife if you like fucking men?”

Gerard sighed, running his hands through his hair. He scowled down at the ring on his finger. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I think it’s because we’ve been together for so long and because we have a daughter together. We got married because she fell pregnant. So, we’ve been together for almost ten years.”

“Ten years?”

“Yeah.”

“How… how old are you?”

“I’m thirty-three.”

“You don’t look thirty-three.”

Gerard scowled. “Thanks.”

**

Gerard and Frank’s relationship had soon evolved into something more than sex-worker and client, even though Frank knew he should have broken it off. It should have never gotten this far, and each day Frank knew that, but he didn’t want to quit. He knew that Gerard was putting his marriage – that he wasn’t happy with – and everything else in jeopardy. Frank had soon learned that he was a CEO of some big company and he knew that a lot of workers were homophobic, so he would be taking that risk. When Frank told him he was risking a lot of shit to be with a sex worker, Gerard said it was going to be worth it.

Over the times that they had gotten closer – outside of the sheets – Frank started to form some kind of feeling for him. Sometimes they even slept with each other outside of sex. It was weird to do this since Frank hardly ever did all-nights or even had someone to sleep beside. Frank knew that he couldn’t associate Gerard with being a client anymore, although he still gave Frank money.

It was several months later when Frank finally decided that he couldn’t live with the guilt after sleeping with Gerard time and time again.

“If we’re going to be together… I need you to stop seeing your wife,” Frank said, getting off the bed and going to pull on his clothes. “I feel guilty knowing that you have a beautiful wife, and here I am, possibly ruining your marriage.”

“Frank, you’d be surprised. Our marriage was already ruined.”

“But your daughter –”

“Don’t bring her into this,” Gerard snapped, scowling at Frank, clearly irritated that his daughter was brought in the mix. “Just because I fucked up doesn’t mean you need to bring my family into this!”

Frank flinched when Gerard’s voice raised, not wanting to have a hostile conversation. Frank knew he shouldn’t have brought Gerard’s daughter, but he couldn’t help but feel for the little girl. He didn’t know why, but… he did. He felt bad for her mostly. Sure, he felt bad for Gerard’s marriage, but his daughter the most.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

“Yes, fuck!” Frank snapped, getting off the bed to get his clothes on. “Fuck you, asshole.”

Before Frank could even leave the room, Gerard grabbed his shoulder in a harsh grip, making Frank cry out. Frank tried cringing away from it. Frank hadn’t had this happen before – he was careful; if he felt something off, then he would leave. However, Gerard didn’t let him fucking leave, kept putting pressure on his shoulder.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Frank snarled, spitting at Gerard’s face. “You’re hurting me!”

“Then maybe you’ll learn to stay where you belong, huh?”

“And where’s that?”

“Where all the other sluts are at.”

End


End file.
